The true Brotherhood Love from my Friend to Me
by tmntsaintseiya
Summary: Ikki's anger didn't make Raph stop to try to apologize him. Whatever Ikki made himself hurt, Raph didn't give up until he was death


A/N: I am not the disclaimer of TMNT and Saint Seiya. TMNT's owner is Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman, and the owner of Saint Seiya is Masami Kurumada. In this story, the narrator and the main character is Ikki.

THE BROTHERHOOD LOVE FROM MY FRIEND

Anger and revenge, those were the feeling that I kept when Raph was making a little mistake in front of my eyes. I just couldn't get it why he ran from his own mistakes. However, I always listened to Donnie, but I never wanted to do that what he said to me. Only the thing I wanted to said this to Raph, "You bastard!". I should tell that this was the biggest mistake that he did then he left. Here the little mistake that he made.

_**FLASHBACK OF THE LITTLE MISTAKE START**_

_Ikki was walking toward to his little brother, Shun. Suddenly, he heard a smashed plate's voice. So, he went to the wash room and he found Raph was washing the dishes and he saw that his favorite plate was broken by Raph and that because an accident. "Raphael! How idiot you are? Are you can wash the dishes or not as I told to you? Even you broken my precious plate from Shun?", Ikki shouted at Raph and he pushed him. Raph told Ikki in his anger, "Ikki, what do you think the most precious, this plate or your life?". Then, he left. Shun saw Raph left the wash room in anger. "Raph, wait…", said Shun while he chased Raph. "Shun, let him go. He need to chill his anger", said Donnie._

_**FLASHBACK OF THE LITTLE MISTAKE END**_

I still remembered his medium level mistake…

_**FLASHBACK OF THE MEDIUM MISTAKE START**_

_Ikki was about to go to his room. His other new hobby was playing music. However, when he arrived at his room, he found the guitar was broken. Ikki knew who the person made this. "Raphael…! What did you do to my guitar?", said Ikki while he pinched Raph's hand very hard. "I… I am sorry Ikki… I…", Raph tried to hold his hand in pain and tried to apologized to Ikki while he felt pain from Ikki's pinching hand. "I don't care with your reason! I want you to find the same guitar as the change! This is the most expensive guitar I got. You have to find it and pay it with your money! Understood?", said Ikki in his anger. "Ok… Ikki", said Raph and he started to sob because he lost his hope to get Ikki's apologizing to him. Donnie was heard everything and he entered Raph's room and said, "Here, use mine". "Donnie, but this…", Raph tried to hold his tear. "Raph, I felt sad if I was in your position while your money wasn't enough to pay it. There you go", said Donnie. "Thanks… bro…", said Raph and he hugged Donnie._

_**FLASHBACK OF THE MEDIUM MISTAKE END**_

Even the biggest that I couldn't give any toleration to him anymore…

_**FLASHBACK OF THE BIGGEST MISTAKE START**_

_Raph trained himself as master Splinter told him and he made it right, and Ikki did the same. However, he got bad comment. "Ikki, next time you have to train it better ok? You did better, unless you have to repair that little mistaken, ok?", said Splinter. "As you wish", said Ikki. Raph went back to his room and he played Ikki's guitar and he started to sing his song that he made before with the title "Gomenasai". First, he wrote the lyric on a paper, then he sang it with see the text. "Raph, I don't want to hear your bad voice. OMG! My guitar is with you again? I don't need you anymore! I just need Donnie's appearance here!", said Ikki. Donnie and Shun heard everything without anyone knew it. "Gosh, that's not sound like my brother always", said Shun. "I agree with you", said Donnie. Well, Shun and Ikki became Raph and Donnie' friends since they were kids when they met each other at the airport. "Well, Ikki. If you don't want me in your life anymore, I'm leaving from 'home' of us four. Sorry if my appearance disturbed your life", said Raph and he picked up his bags and his backpack. "Quick, leave our house! you stinky!", said Ikki and he pushed Raph until Raph fell down. Raph started to sob and walked and let his tear fell to the ground._

_**FLASHBACK OF THE BIGGEST MISTAKE END**_

I didn't want to hear every reason that he would tell to me. I didn't trust him anymore. He was just a kind of jerk in my life. The life started like always, but without Raph. I heard that Donnie called Raph with his own "strange" mobile that called "Shell Cell". Shun was dancing for his B-Boy dance competition on the next day. "Raph, you ok? …Where are you? …On the way to Narita Airport? …Raph, that's too dangerous for you…", Donnie felt worried of his elder brother. I even wasn't sad or felt sorry of Raph's lost. However, I looked something that made me consider of it to take a look or not. Well, my choice was take a look. I looked it and it was a paper with a note that said "Ikki, I am sorry to made you angry. Not once, but more than once. Somehow, I couldn't hold my anger because of your cold word. However, I want to repair it and I wanted to be like Shun and Donnie who can control their anger down. I want to help you to take your anger down because of your cold word. You like my other Leo, I mean you are like another elder brother for me in here. However, I want to help you to fight your enemies. I don't want to make yourself in big problem. I am so sorry Ikki. Said to Donnie that I never forgot him and I always was there for him. Besides, if I wasn't there, tell him to always cheer without me near with him. Just think like he always do with me when I near with him. Love, Raphael".

Oh no… I think this time wasn't Raph making the mistake but that was me and this was the biggest one. I thought that I did the mistake more than once. I always saw Raph from the bad point. I didn't know that he had the brotherhood love that he shown to Donnie. I am so embarrassed. What the thing I have done to him? I blew him away and maybe he always sad and maybe he muttered to himself that he hate me. So, I decided to look for him. Like I thought before, could be the dimensional hole that I saw was the clue? That's my mind said. 'Raph where are you?'. When I entered the hole, I found a person that peculiar with Raph, and my mind was right. "Raph?", I came to Raph and my words affected to him, he collapsed. As soon as possible I brought him out of the hole, or not we would trap there forever. I felt his body was heavier and he was so weak than I expected. We did it. We got out of that place.

It was just about as pale as a turtle can get, pretty much white. I was sure he had many more injuries that I couldn't see. His breathing slowed so he was no longer gasping but breathing shallow. "...Ikki..." he asked, just above a whisper. "Yeah bro, I'm here" I replied quietly, "Come on Raph, we're goin' home". I tried slowly to begin to lift him up, he was weaker than I had expected, and heavier, almost a dead weight. I could tell he was trying to walk but he was too weak. As soon as I took a step he groaned in great pain, I froze, horrified. I didn't want to cause him any more pain. I tried to step again, but again Raph groaned. I had never heard any sound like it before, nothing so horrible, so horrific. I looked to Raph; he looked as though he were in as much pain as he sounded, a lot.

I felt worry to him. "Ikki… Why you were looking for me? I thought you were hated me. Beside, you said you didn't need me anymore", said Raph in pain. He was groaning again in pain. He groaned in pain again more than once. I am the eldest between us four, so I got an initiative to called Donnie. After the ringtone of the phone, Donnie picked his phone. "Donnie, I need you and Shun now. Meet me at the hall of the airport", I told everything to Donnie and I shut the phone. My view came to Raph that tried to talk, but he couldn't.

"Raph… Why you still care to me?", I begin asked to Raph. "Because, Master Splinter ever told me to keep apologize someone that hate you", Raph told it with little tear on his eyes. I knelt down and laid him, then placed his head on my lap. I couldn't imagine that like this is his brotherhood. It was more than my brotherhood to Shun. "…Ikki, your position was same like Leo, my elder brother… I knew your love to your little brother Shun, is same like my brotherhood to Donnie… But, you seems to be like cold…", Raph asked the question that impossible to be answered. "Since, my girlfriend, Esmeralda, passed away because she was killed by her father who was my master and he told me to have big revenge to get the phoenix saint cloth", I told everything to him honestly. "Ikki, I have to said…", Raph started to cough, but he couldn't. I couldn't do anything more except made him so comfortable with my appearance. "That wasn't a best teacher for you. Revenge isn't a good master, but it become a monster in your life", Raph explained clearly. Then, he cleared his throat.

Raph began relaxing, but he also began to sleep. "Raph, stay with me Raph, you can't go to sleep". his eyes opened slightly so that I knew he was awake, I couldn't think of what to say so I started with the first thing that came to mind. "Remember when we went to the Pokemon Safari park last year?" I asked him. "Yeah" he grinned slightly at the memory, I couldn't help but grin too, it wasn't funny then but it was now.

_**FLASHBACK OF THE POKEMON SAFARI START**_

_****When Ikki, Shun, Donnie, and Raph had a chance to have some vacation, they took a place to a Safari park. "Ikki nii-san... that's a Pichu... and those're Plusle and Minun", said Shun. "We are in Pokemon safari park", said Ikki. "Owh... owh... Torchic... Charmender! Ikki nii-san it's a lot of them!", said Shun excitedly. "So, what we gonna do?", said Raph. "Let's take some pic of them", answered Donnie. "They took a pic of the pokemons they liked. Ikki with a Charmender, Raph with a Torchic, Donnie with a Pichu, and Shun with the twin pokemon that had different style Plusle and Minun. A year later, they back to the same Safari park. the Charmender evolved became Charizard, the Torchic evolved became Baziken, the Pichu evolved became Raichu. Only Plusle and Minun didn't evolve. "dawww, why they didn't evolve?", asked Shun. "According my encyclopedia library at my brain, they can't", answered Donnie. "Hopeful, we changed and evolved like them. Evolved to good teenagers", said Raph to his mind. "You will, Raph", answered Ikki in sudden to him.  
_

_**FLASHBACK OF THE POKEMON SAFARI END**  
_

"Raph-" I stopped talking when it sounded like he was trying to cough, he was so weak he couldn't even cough, the sight of him struggling brought tears to my eyes. I didn't know how to help him. I blinked back my tears and helped him sit up slightly; he cleared his throat and lay back down. 'Where are Shun and Donnie?' I thought, 'what's taking them so long?' All I could think of to do was to keep talking so I brought up a more recent topic. "What about the help of Shun's lost cell phone?", I asked. "I know. I came late", said Raph

_**FLASHBACK OF THE LOST CELL PHONE START**_

_****Shun was about calling June, but someone took his cell phone in sudden. "Help! Thief! THIEF!", shouted Shun. As soon, Donnie and Ikki fought with the thief and got Shun's cell phone back. "Ikki, what's going on?", asked Raph. "You were late!", Ikki said in anger. "Sorry, next time I won't. I was late because I...", Raph was cut off by Ikki. "No reason", said Ikki.  
_

_**FLASHBACK OF THE LOST CELL PHONE END**  
_

I only could blink to hold my tear for making sure it didn't fall to the ground. "…Master Splinter once ever told me to find balance in all thing for a true warrior…", Raph coughed and he continued his word. "…that controlling oneself is critical in battle…". "So, I couldn't make it?", I asked Raph with tear fell down and made my face wet. Raph shook his head weakly. "You can make it when the time is come. It wasn't easy as I told it to you…", said Raph. "You were fighting…", I just worried that he fought the Hades saints and it wouldn't be easy because Raph to them are not balance. "I fought the guys with dark-purple metal armor", answered Raph. I was shock. It was true.

"I wish we could go back to then" sighed Raph. Again Raph coughed, this time producing blood."Raph?" I asked him, worried about how long Shun and and Donnie were taking. Now his breaths were more of a rattle. Raph's breaths became more ragged, even breathing was difficult. This time when tears came to my eyes I didn't blink them back. They flowed over my lids and began to roll down my cheeks. "Raphie".I sensed someone behind me and turned to find Don. "Sorry we took so long, Ran into some stone saints", said Shun. Donnie and Shun gasped after thet saw Raph. Raph made a horrible gurgling sound and I tuned back to him, "Raph?" asked Donnie. "Donnie" said Raph. "Don, why is he so weak if he isn't bleeding much?" I asked. He swallowed, "because most of it is probably internal," he replied. Then, Raph coughed with blood again.

"Raph, hold on!", said Shun in fear. "Shun… thanks for your brotherhood that you shown to me…" Raph keep coughing with a lot of blood. I felt so sad that I saw the guy that I hate, actually he was a carefree guy. I laid his head on the ground, and I started to sob. "Shun, be like an adult ok... no more childish...", said Raph. "Ok Raph", said Shun while he crying. "...And Don, be nice like always...", said Raph. Donnie nodded his head with tear. "...Ikki, keep my brother well and yours too...", said Raph again. I just nodded with tear.

"...Ikki..." I heard Raph try to say and turned to see him with blood coming from the corner of his mouth, "...Ikki...". "I'm here Raphie" I responded. He closed his eyes and relaxed. I thought he was gone, my tears increased as I sat there sobbing. Suddenly Raph spoke, not even a whisper, more of a breath, "...I love you guys..." then his head rolled to the side.

I couldn't believe that Raph passed away. I shook his body, but nothing happened. I gave him a artificial respiration, but he didn't open his eyes. I gave a heart shock to him, but it was zero as the result. I cried loudly and roaring his name in regret. "Raphael… I am sorry so far. Don't leave me… Don't leave me, Raphie. I will do everything for you, but please don't leave the world. Don't leave us. I was apologized you, but you can hate me. Please stay alive, Raph", I hugged Raph's death body and his body was so cold. It's too late for me to regret everything from first. "Ikki, he apologized you so far", said Donnie while he sobbed. "Why did a person like me get a apologized from him?", I thought this it wasn't possible to be apologized by Raph because I hurt him and of course, I had killed his feelings. "Raph tried to find his balance, and he made it. He can control himself", said Donnie with tear. I found another note that was held by him. It seems like a song that he sang before I hushed him. The title was "Gomenasai" that had a meaning is "I am sorry".

We buried him in a graveyard that we bought with our own money that we had. On the gravestone, there was something that written "Here laid and rest in peace, friend, son, and brother of us. Hamato Raphael". When I arrived at home, I took my guitar and started to sing Raph's song with my guitar. A lot of memory I remembered with him. Especially, when we went to the pokemon safari park, when we were kids. When we went to the same place, the pokemon had evolved, same like us, evolved to strong teenager.

At night, in my dream, I saw a mutant turtle with red mask and white cloth. It was Raph. "Raph… you…", I started to cry at the dream. "Ikki, I have seen your girlfriend. Maybe she was happy in your side. Since we were friend, I was happy with you. I always beside you", said Raph, then he vanished. I woke up in sudden and played my guitar and sang his song again. I felt relaxed and I felt Raph was standing beside me and rocked my back in happy. I saw his face that too hard to be seen shiny with a happily smile. "Raph, thanks for becoming my teacher so far…", I told this to him. "You are welcome, Ikki", said Raph that only just his spirit that come to me.

THE END


End file.
